


Tired of Hiding

by singeramg



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Apologies, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert, Sexual Content, mildly irritated reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: Henry Cavill is simply tired of Hiding his truth...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/ Reader of Color, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. No One Else in the World

**Author's Note:**

> We are back! Apparently my output is at an all time high. I haven't written this fast since high school! Anyway enough of my rambling! Lets get into it!

Imagine Henry Cavill telling the world he has a girlfriend. 

Pt 1

You and Henry had been dating for the better part of a year. You’d met him by chance at an event and right away you clicked.You honestly didn’t think he’d truly be interested. 

He was persistent to say the least. He’d call and text consistently 

All of your conversations ranged from deep and meaningful -up to inside jokes that only the two of you shared. Sending you flowers and little things of insignificant value to others but meant everything to you.

With his travel schedule and you being from the U.S. it was difficult to find the time, but you two always made it work.

It was easier because the world knew nothing about you. Yes, they suspected Henry had someone but he kept quiet. You never pressed him to go public. It honestly didn’t matter to you 

You didn’t need the spotlight. You were content to visit with him on set when you could. Not to mention when you did Henry made it clear you were missed. Your legs would wobble, body sore, aching in all the right places.

On this particular day he had just finished reminding you how much you were missed as your plane had just landed mere hours ago. You pulled yourself out of his strong arms much as he didn’t want you to.

“ _ Henry baby I need a hot shower. I’ll be right back. Besides Don’t you have a call with the show runners for the next season of Witcher in like 5 minutes.”  _ Henry flew from the bed with an ‘oh shit’ to find his phone wherever it was in the suite.

You ventured to the shower, cutting on your music and stepping in, singing along with the music.

Meanwhile Henry’s phone call was rescheduled about two minutes before it was due to start. He now had about two hours to kill so he went toward the bathroom. Phone in hand incase he was called sooner.

He wanted to join you and planned on it, but the sound of your voice stopped him

He loved it even if you never wanted anyone to hear it.

You were belting out an older song. One he had heard you playing in passing. Old Anita Baker is what he thought you said it was.

“  _ No one in the world...loves me like you do! Are you happy now with your life....” _

He quickly made a decision that would change many things for him.

He pressed record on his phone, the camera set on the closed bathroom door. Your voice still clear as ever through it. 

The last few moments of the video he turned the camera to himself as he laid across the messy bed shirtless and smiled widely.

He ended the video there, posting it with the caption

“ **No one in the world indeed, but then she is the reason why I never have hot water for my showers. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Guess I’ll have find another way for a hot shower.”**

With a single press of a button the world knew.

**_He couldn’t have been more relieved..._ **


	2. The fallout of a hasty decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is surprised by Henry's sudden announcement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright readers! Here's a lil sexy time for ya! Thirst Post everytime I see Henry's shoulders i want on so :shruggs

You were pissed! To say you were anything less would be an understatement. You weren’t mad because Henry had told the world there was someone special.  In fact you were low-key pleased, You were more pissed that he didn’t give you a heads up. The fact he didn’t even tell you after he did it. 

You two were laying there in bed, you laying on his chest, not bothered by the thick, dark hair there, him playing with a lock of your hair with his finger, watching a movie.

You turned your phone off shortly after arriving to where Henry was filming. Kal had gone crazy upon seeing you, jumping on you, then Henry had set his sights on pleasantly distracting you. You never cut the phone back on, having left it on airplane mode, therefore you did not get your notification when Henry posted it. 

You pulled away from him to get up so you could grab a bottle of water.You picked up your phone from the bedside table, cutting the setting off as you started drinking. The phone began dinging as various things came through.

Twitter, Facebook, Snapchat( that you rarely used, and last but not least instagram. Then multiple text messages came through

_ Mom: So you and Henry decided to go pub... _

Best Fren: Bitch is this you singing in the bathroom???? Told you long ago to take the act on the road...

Auntie: I swear you song just like aunt fee when you sing

Friend 1: I knew y’all would make it...

**Best Fren: Call me**

Best Fren: Get off Cavill’s dick and call me! 

You looked confused and went to Instagram.

Henry’s post was first due to your settings, you listened to his post, surprised to hear your voice coming through the phone.Henry didn’t move as you choked lightly on the water in your mouth. You felt your heart begin to race, and you kept scrolling.

Instagram was having a field day

**_Shaderoom’s headline read: Is Superman down with the swirl?_ **

BallerAlert: Henry Cavill’s new gf shows off her pipes.

TMZ: Has Geralt found love?

Begrudgingly, you clicked on the comment sections and half of the women were crying, others were wishing him the best. Some comments were semi-hilarious. 

“ _ That’s definitely a black Queen” _

_ “She broke out the Anita Baker. @HenryCavill keep her.” _

“That voice 😍”

“If I had a woman to sing to me like that I would be making her hit the high note.”

“Watch Henry show up with a Boosie fade and a beard. Hairline ‘bout to be boss af.”

There were various comments either praising or hating and honestly you could give two fucks about either.

“ _ Henry what in the hell?”  _ He paused the tv, looking at you, confused as to why you were mad.

“ _ I was tired of lying to the world. I love you Y/N. I wanted everyone to know it.” _

“ _ So you couldn’t give me a heads up that you would post this?” _

“ _ You always overthink anything you post. I didn’t want to stress you out.” _

_ “No you didn’t want me to say no.”  His eyebrows furrowed and he got out of the bed.  _

“  _ You honestly think that?”  _

_ “Henry we know each other too well to play like this. You knew I would have wanted to wait.” _

_ “Are you ashamed of us?”  _ He would ask you, clearly hurt.

“ _ What??? No. I’m just pissed because I just wish I could have prepared.” _

_ “Y/n it’s not like I showed your face or tagged you. This is just been weighing down on me. We deserve to show the world that love is possible.” _

He had reached you by now, taking the phone out of your hands, then pulling you closer to him. You wanted to give in to the puppy dog eyes he was sporting, but honestly you were still pissed. 

Henry knows you too well however. He chooses to kiss your forehead, then your cheekbones his hands long since cupping your face. 

You felt  **soft** ™️, but didn’t uncross your arms. 

“ _ Darling you know I hate it when you are mad at me.” _

_ “Well you shouldn’t have pissed me off.” _

He pulls you impossibly closer. 

_ “I am sorry that I didn’t tell you, I promise not to share anything about us without talking to you first.” _

“ _ Honestly that’s all I want. I love you too, still a little pissy but I’ll forget it soon. Maybe in a day or so.” _

Henry smirked.

“ _ Let me make it up to you.” _

You will look at him confused, but only for a moment because that’s all you had time for before being picked up and hoisted over his shoulder in a fireman carry. Surprised, you yelped and seeing you weren’t far Henry was over to the bed in seconds. He sat you down, before hovering over you, kissing your neck. 

“ _ Dick doesn’t fix everything Cavill.” _

He chuckled, the deep sound of it, making you vibrate down to your toes and back up again before settling in-between your legs.

“ _ Good thing I am not about to give you the dick.” _

He said sliding his hand up your exposed thighs as you had only been in his shirt.You feel his fingers brushing against your exposed core. You trembled lightly in anticipation of his touch.

Henry dove in, feasting upon you like you were his only source of moisture, the only food he would receive. Your eyes start to roll back as the pleasure mounted.

“ _ Fuck Henry” _

Your thighs will try to close around his head, but of course he was stronger than you. He ended up just hoisting them over his shoulders which put you in a different angle slightly and unable to close them.

You were practically jumping off the bed, but he was holding you against his mouth. Despite the desperate cry’s and incoherent babbling, Henry did not let up. Adding his deliciously long fingers to hit that spot that made your toes curl and try to push his head away. 

He merely chuckled again and kept going, swirling his tongue around your clit. Pulling away to say

“ _ Come on y/n, cum for me.” _

Then he went back in. You had no choice but to take it, he sucked and that was all it took for you to feel that rubber band of tension pop in your stomach, your vision goes white for a moment.You rode out your orgasm on his tongue. He drinking up the efforts of his hard work. Once your vision comes back. Henry is looking at you smug.He comes back up and you kiss him not shying away from your taste.

“ **_Am I forgiven?”_ ** He asks you, pulling you into his chest again.

“ _ Did my screams of pleasure give you any other impression?” _

_ “Just checking. Can’t have my boo mad at me.” _

You will shudder at the slang being used with that accent and burst out laughing as he tried to use the term you always used on him. He was laughing with you knowing how it sounded coming from him.

All was good again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this was my first time touching on (no pun intended) on writing smut for Henry Cavill. Be gentle with me haha.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and concerns are appreciated and welcomed!  
> Also song Reader is singing in the shower is No One in the World- Anita Baker. Of course you can pick whatever song you want and mentally edit Henry's caption to match :)


End file.
